


Дом с майоликой. Третий этаж

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Два парня. Два сына очень обеспеченных родителей. Но какие разные судьбы.И судьба. От неё куда деться?А ещё два папы. Тоже очень разных. И начальник отдела безопасности в придачу.





	1. На детях гениев природа отдыхает

Пётр Борисович Балабанов уже почти час сидел в кабинете и, глядя на экран компьютера, барабанил пальцами по столу. Он, конечно, предполагал, что этот момент раньше или позже наступит, но никак не ожидал, что это произойдёт настолько раньше. Сынок, кровинушка, свет очей, но если совсем уж откровенно, то остолоп, бестолочь и оболтус доставлял отцу исключительно проблемы, переживания и неприятности.

После развода с женой в доме Балабанова с калейдоскопической быстротой сменялись няньки, репетиторы, поварихи и даже охранники. Сын Ярослав упорно выживал из дому их всех. Он не желал есть, что дают, учить, что преподают, гулять, где положено, и спать, когда нужно. Школьные учителя только и делали, что жаловались. В четвертях отметки Ярослава скакали фантастическим образом. За один год по предмету сын мог иметь и пятёрку, и четвёрку, и тройку, и даже двойку, причём в любых сочетаниях, и объяснял это тем, что предмет ему не нужен или не интересен. Благодаря деньгам и связям отца Ярослав отучился в одном из лучших высших учебных заведений страны, но и здесь особого рвения и интереса к учёбе он не проявил.

В надежде, что сын одумается и возьмётся за ум, если пойдёт работать не под началом отца, Пётр Борисович упросил одного из друзей взять Ярослава к себе. Но и тут всё вышло не слава богу. Сын вечно опаздывал и интереса к работе не проявлял. Именно по этой самой причине Пётр Борисович сейчас и сидел, уставившись в монитор, и барабанил по столу пальцами.

Не личным звонком, а сухим письмом друг и бывший сокурсник извещал его о том, что его сын в соответствии с трудовым кодексом будет уволен за ненадлежащее исполнение им трудовых обязанностей, опоздания и прочее, прочее, прочее… Как говорится, нужное — подчеркнуть. Сокурсник также намекал на изменения экономической ситуации и прямо говорил о том, что ничем не проявивший себя дармоед ему и с приплатой не нужен. Письмом Петра Борисовича уведомляли, что у его сына есть две недели, в течение которых ему предлагается уволиться с работы по собственному желанию.

Решиться на разговор с сыном Петру Борисовичу было не так уж и легко. Ведь этот разговор означал бы его роспись в собственной никчёмности как родителя. Но и откладывать его дальше было невозможно.

Дело оставалось за малым: дождаться возвращения отпрыска с очередной тусни по клубам и поставить вопрос ребром. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Петру Борисовичу не было известно, где в данный момент зависает его сын, и что может быть поздно начинать учить жизни двадцатипятилетнего оболтуса.

Пискнул компьютер. На вкладке «Входящие» запульсировала красная точка. Пётр Борисович ткнул в неё мышью. Открылось только что пришедшее письмо. Всё от того же, чтоб ему икалось, Драгомирова Р.К. Глаз сразу выхватил «Спасибо за понимание. Твой — заявление написал. С сегодняшнего дня он уволен».

Ничего не понимая, Пётр Борисович нажал на кнопку селектора:

— Альбина, будь добра, пригласи ко мне Артура Игоревича. Прямо сейчас. И — кофе нам обоим.

Нужно разобраться, что происходит, озаботить происходящим начальника службы безопасности, а вечером, разумеется, если сын явится домой, попытаться учинить ему допрос с пристрастием.


	2. Незадачливый спаситель

Ярослав бесцельно брёл по набережной, разве что консервные банки не пинал. Но это, возможно, только потому, что их там не было. Обрыдло всё. Клубы с одноразовыми мальчиками приелись, работа никогда не вызывала ничего, кроме изжоги, в общем, на душе царил беспросветный мрак.

Ярослав спустился по мощёному спуску к воде. Но, увы, погрустить из-за тщетности бытия не вышло. У воды спиной к нему стоял парень. На вкус Ярослава тощеватый, длинноволосый, одетый в серые штаны и тонкую курточку. Парень прижимал к уху трубку.

— Да… Нет… Нет… Пока нет… Не знаю, когда... Нет, сейчас точно не могу… Да… Я всё понял… Понял, говорю. Я. Уволен, — отчеканил парень и сунул телефон в карман.

Ярославу стало ужасно неловко. Он, пусть и невольно, оказался в роли подсматривающего и подслушивающего. Он собрался было как можно тише подняться обратно на набережную, но… Но тут этот неизвестный парень внезапно развязал кроссовки, снял их, закатал штанины, уселся на самом краешке спуска к воде, поставил кроссовки рядом и аккуратно вложил в них носки.

И бог знает, что в тот момент переклинило в голове Ярослава. Возможно, он подумал, что хотя его самого полная обрыдлость происходящего ни разу не подталкивала к мысли о самоубийстве, то снявшего обувь парня внезапное увольнение вполне могло подтолкнуть к желанию свести счёты с жизнью. А может, по организму Ярослава внезапно заметался потреблённый в клубе алкоголь…

Ярослав бросился к сидевшему. Парень как раз наклонился к воде и принялся болтать в Фонтанке ногами.

Рывок за плечо. Не ожидавший подобного парень дёрнулся прочь, то есть в сторону, прямо противоположную той, куда тянут.

Ярослав принялся тянуть сильнее. Парень ударил его по руке. Потом — толкнул. В итоге парень оказался в воде, которая была ему чуть выше колен. Ярослав — на брусчатке спуска.

Подняв голову, он увидел, как его разглядывает несостоявшийся самоубийца: лет двадцати, серые глаза, лёгкая усмешка кривит неожиданно полные для столь худого лица губы, простая, но при этом не такая уж и дешёвая одежда, фигура — прямо хоть сейчас на подиум модного показа можно выпускать.

— Не надо… — пробормотал Ярослав. — Не делай этого!

— Чего? Бить тебя не надо? А следовало бы… — пробормотал парень, пытаясь подвернуть выше промокшие штанины.

— Топиться… — вздохнул Ярослав. До него уже дошло, что что-то здесь явно было не так, и кто-то что-то несомненно неправильно понял.

— Топиться? — на лице парня проступило неподдельное изумление. — Ты откуда свалился такой мне на голову? Да здесь и курица вброд пройдёт! — парень демонстративно прошёлся туда-сюда, смешно поддёргивая брючины, чтобы не промочить их ещё больше. — Вот, смотри! — парень даже попрыгал на месте. — Мелко здесь! Топиться… Это ж надо было удумать! — он направился обратно, к уже вставшему с камней Ярославу.

Внезапно парень словно споткнулся и выругался:

— Мать вам… в ноги…

Выбравшись на спуск, парень уселся, устроил ступню на колене и, шипя сквозь зубы, принялся разглядывать палец, из которого сочилась кровь.

— Спаситель, мать вашу, недоделанный… — пробормотал парень. — Бинт есть? — посмотрел на Ярослава он.

— Не… нет… — ответствовал тот.

— Пластырь?

Ярослав молча помотал головой.

Парень вытянул из кармана куртки упаковку бумажных платков.

— Можно в платок завернуть, а сверху презерватив накрутить… — робко предложил Ярослав. — Ну… чтоб обувь кровью не испачкать…

Морщившийся парень заржал.

— Вот, — порывшись в карманах, Ярослав протянул ему квадратик фольги.

Парень глянул на упаковку резинового изделия, покачал головой и хмыкнул.

— И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову?..

***

В итоге многострадальный палец обернули в два платочка и уселись ждать, чтобы кровотечение остановилось.

— Порез должен находиться выше головы, — заметил парень и взгромоздил босую ступню Ярославу на плечо. — Короче, клал я на тебя, — добавил он и вовсе улёгся, заложив руки за голову. — Кстати, я не представился. Ян, — сказал он.

— Ярослав, — ответил незадачливый спаситель. — Может, и в самом деле, презерватив надеть и… того? — предложил он.

— Позже, — ответил парень. — Чуть позже.

После длительного молчания Ян спросил:

— А с чего ты вообще меня «спасать» полез?

— Тебя уволили. Я случайно услышал. Мне показалось, ты топиться решил… А уволили-то за что?

Ян вздохнул, снял с плеча Ярослава ногу, сел рядом и зачем-то засунул руки в карманы курточки.

— Я дефективный, — произнёс Ян, глядя прямо перед собой. — Не дотягиваю до стандартов.

— Не понял? — переспросил Ярослав.

— Я модель… — словно это всё объясняло, сказал Ян.

— Чего? Для подражания? — пошутил Ярослав.

— Уж это точно нет, — усмехнулся Ян. Он вынул из карманов руки и сунул их Ярославу под нос. Местами кисти были красными и бугрились. — У меня аллергия. Бог знает на что. Модель я самая обыкновенная. В показах участвую… В фотосессиях… Вернее, участвовал, — снова усмехнулся парень. — Пропустил три показа — и вот результат. Да и староват я становлюсь для подобного. Стандарты, мать их… — пожал плечами он, осторожно отнял от пореза платки, приложил чистый и попытался, прижимая платок одной рукой, разорвать упаковку изделия номер два. — Помоги-ка, — попросил Ярослава он.

«Староват?» — не укладывалось в голове Ярослава. Этот Ян точно моложе его, и при этом он староват?! Правда, не ему с внешностью типичного круглолицего с носом-пуговкой Ваньки-дурачка из русской народной сказки разбираться в модельных критериях.

Ярослав наклонился и принялся натягивать анальный презерватив на пострадавший палец.

***

Когда Ярослав довёл Яна до знаменитого наверное на весь город дома с майоликой по фасаду, то внезапно понял, что не хочет расставаться у двери парадной.

— Ты на каком этаже-то? Лифт в доме есть?

— Лифта нет, но я на третьем.

— Давай я тебе подняться помогу?

Ян лишь пожал в ответ плечами.

Когда после многочисленных «в рот вам ноги», «сын физиков-экспериментаторов», «мать вашу» и «чтоб тебе одна реклама по телевизору шла» они оказались напротив настоящей коммунальной двери с множеством звонков. Про такое Ярославу только слышать доводилось. Ян отпер замок.

Две двери с полками между ними. Огромный кованый крюк на внутренней. Два, расходящихся под прямым углом, тускло освещённых коридора. Но только рассмотреть Ярослав ничего не успел. Ян открыл ключом такую же старую дверь у самого входа, и они оказались в огромной комнате с эркером, изразцовой печью, альковом и двумя декоративными колоннами. Ярослав ахнул.

— Дом, милый дом, — пробормотал Ян. — Вот я и пришёл. Спасибо, что помог вознестись на этаж, — Ян внезапно хмыкнул. — Если вдруг завтра моя аллергия резко пройдёт, по подиуму я всё равно с такой ногой не пройду.

Ярослава что-то царапнуло внутри. Возможно, это и было то самое пресловутое чувство вины?

Внезапно решившись, он предложил:

— В качестве компенсации, когда нога пройдёт, составишь мне компанию? Закатимся куда-нибудь? Оттянемся? Отдохнём?

На лице Яна отразилось явное недоумение.

— Да на что я тебе такой дефективный нужен?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спуск к воде:  
> http://photos.wikimapia.org/p/00/04/10/65/12_big.jpg


	3. The third time's a charm

«Что он заладил всё „дефективный“, „дефективный“»? — раздражённо подумал Ярослав, но вслух сказал:

— Руки когда-нибудь пройдут. Так ты как? Составишь мне компанию?

Ян, усевшийся в алькове, украшенном декоративными колоннами, на краешек гигантского ложа с резными столбиками немного устало посмотрел на оставшегося у двери Ярослава.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты что-то перепутал? — одними губами невесело усмехнулся Ян. — Сисек у меня нет. Есть только член.

— И это не может не радовать, — отозвался Ярослав. — Так ты как?

Ян наклонился, развязал шнурки, снял кроссовку и стянул с замотанного платочком большого пальца резиновое изделие.

Ярослав ждал ответа.

— Ты будешь сильно разочарован, — выпрямился Ян.

«Кажется, это маленькая победа, — подумал Ярослав, — меня не гонят в шею».

— Это уже мне судить, — сказал он. — Сколько дней покоя нужно ноге? За тобой когда зайти? Ты в какие дни будешь свободен?

— Я теперь на каникулах. На вечных, — цитируя известный фильм*, усмехнулся Ян. — Так что свободен я всегда.

***

По прошествии трёх дней, посчитав, что для заживления ноги этого срока вполне достаточно, Ярослав начал действовать и, появившись после работы возле дома Яна, принялся считать окна. Ошибиться было сложно. Эркер на третьем этаже был всего один, но определить с улицы, есть ли кто дома, оказалось невозможно: как-никак на дворе стоял июнь месяц. У Ярослава не осталось выбора, кроме как встать у входа в парадную и дожидаться, когда кто-нибудь войдёт или выйдет. Ему повезло. Буквально через пару минут из двери выпорхнула какая-то девушка. Ярослав воспользовался шансом и проскользнул в захлопывавшуюся дверь.

Вот и третий этаж. Одна старинная дверь на площадке. Множество звонков. Некоторые, судя по их виду, были установлены на этой двери чуть ли не со дня изобретения электричества. Который выбрать?

Ярослав нажал на кнопку, показавшуюся ему самой старой. Дверь не открыли. Ярослав нажал на другую, с медной табличкой «Тишковъ Я.С. Звонить 2 раза». Тоже — ничего. Он нажал на самую нижнюю. Клацнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась. Выглянула старенькая Мальвина в сиреневых букольках.

— Вам кого? — поинтересовалась она.

— Мне… Мне к Яну надо. Он здесь живёт. Первая дверь слева… — принялся объясняться Ярослав.

Не сказав больше ни слова, сиреневоволосая сухонькая бабушка отступила вглубь квартиры. Ярослав переступил через порог. Шаркая растоптанными тапками с замятыми задниками, старушка, не оборачиваясь, уходила куда-то в тусклые глубины левого коридора. «Вторая победа!» — мысленно прокомментировал происходящее Ярослав.

Входная дверь за его спиной захлопнулась. Он подошёл к ближайшей двери в комнату, на пару секунд замер, снова мысленно проговаривая заранее заготовленный монолог, и постучал. Никто не ответил. Из дальнего конца левого коридора появилась другая старушка, тоже в букольках, правда не сиреневых, а просто седых, отстранила Ярослава от двери, не стучась, распахнула её и крикнула:

— Янчик, к тебе гость!

В эркере, освещённом лучами вечернего солнца, поджав под себя ноги, на чём-то вроде козетки сидел Ян. Дуга, соединявшая огромные наушники, удерживала надо лбом лезшие в глаза волосы. Перед Яном на столике стоял ноутбук.

Старушка зашаркала обратно по коридору.

Ярослав подошёл к Яну и сдвинул наушники с его головы.

— Я пришёл. Как мы и договаривались. Пригласить… — Ярослав замялся, не получив на свои слова никакой реакции, и заранее заготовленная речь показалась ему глупой и неуместной. — Как руки?

Ян отодвинул ноутбук и выпрямился.

— Руки — по-старому.

— Как нога?

Ян чуть улыбнулся.

— Зажила.

— Ты ужинал?

— Нет. А тебе зачем?

— Значит, я приглашаю тебя в ресторан для аллергиков, — объявил Ярослав.

— Ты что, серьёзно? — хмыкнул Ян.

— Да. Там всё приготовлено на пару. И шеф-повар — диетолог.

— Я не о том. Ты… хочешь… пригласить… меня… на свидание?.. — изумлялся Ян.

— Да, хочу. А после ресторана мы пойдём гулять по набережной.

При этих словах Ян хмыкнул ещё громче.

— Надеюсь, в воду ты загонять меня не будешь? — фыркнул он. — Под видом того, что я якобы сам о том не зная, пытаюсь утопиться?

Теперь смеялись уже оба.

— Нет. Должен же я как-то компенсировать тебе мною же доставленные неудобства, — сказал Ярослав. — У тебя десять минут на сборы. Столик уже заказан, и диетическая еда нас ждёт. А я буду ждать тебя внизу, — добавил Ярослав и направился к двери. Поскольку от Яна протестов не последовало, в голове Ярослава пронеслось: «Победа номер три!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Ловушка для одинокого мужчины". Слова клошара, бывшего художника.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTFYQQpltWE


	4. Somebody's watching me?

В ресторане, позиционировавшем себя в сети как лучшее место для диетического питания, Ярославом был забронирован столик. Под пластиковыми солд ин Икея растениями, но зато в углу, чтоб быть подальше от посторонних глаз. За столом визави Ярослава продемонстрировал наиизысканнейшие манеры. Оба парня в этом ресторане для ЗОЖей смотрелись чужеродными объектами, но оба не обратили на это ровным счётом никакого внимания.

Быстро выяснилось, что хотя, на первый взгляд, общих интересов и сфер соприкосновения у них не было, Ярославу и Яну не было скучно друг с другом.

Вечер был светел, тих и прекрасен. Необходимость идти на следующий день на работу не занимала мысли Ярослава, потому после непродолжительной прогулки по набережной Фонтанки, проявив некоторую настойчивость, а попросту впившись в Яна поцелуем возле парадной, он в итоге оказался в необъятной кровати, стоявшей в алькове, украшенном колоннами. Разумеется, не один.

В момент поцелуя открылась дверь парадной, и из неё выпорхнула какая-то девушка. За ней спускалась немалая, судя по голосам, компания. Ян отодрал от себя Ярослава, схватил его за руку и, занырнув в открывшуюся снова дверь парадной, потащил его за собой вверх по лестнице с высокими стрельчатыми окнами.

Оказавшись прижатым к матрасу, Ян, хохоча, выдал:

— Только не надейся, что сверху всю ночь будешь ты.

Когда носом в подушку оказался уже поскуливавший от острого удовольствия Яр, Ян, уткнувшись ему в шею, прошептал:

— Можешь… не… сдерживаться… Стены… и… дверь… толстые… Бабушки… соседки… не услышат…

Вопреки собственным словам, Ян издал почти беззвучный стон и рухнул на вздрагивавшего под ним Ярослава.

— Ну ты даёшь… — выдохнул в подушку Яр. — Никогда бы не подумал…

После второго захода почти мгновенно вырубило обоих.

Утром, едва забрезжило, Ян растолкал сладко посапывавшего Ярослава.

— А?.. Что?.. Ещё?.. Я сейчас, — забормотал тот и, не разбирая, что происходит, припечатал Яна к постели.

— Нет. Стоп, — вывернулся Ян. — Тебе… на работу… — подставляясь под прикосновения ладоней и губ, выдохнул он. — Стоп… Ванная… Иди сейчас…

— Чего? — оторвался от него Яр.

— Я говорю, квартира — коммунальная. Ванная — одна. Туалет — тоже. На кухне — две раковины, но тебе, прости, не помешало бы в душ.

Ян, не без сожалений, отстранился от Ярослава и вылез из постели. Из шкафа у двери он извлёк полотенце и халат.

— Иди сейчас, пока свободно. А я — следующий.

Вместе с халатом и полотенцем Ярославу были вручены резиновые шлёпанцы, мыльница и… ключик на колечке.

— Это от замка. Мой нагреватель — справа от зеркала. Ванная — налево по коридору, правая дверь в самом конце.

Через пару минут Ярослав недоумевающе взирал на «График посещения ванной комнаты»*, вывешенный на двери со стороны коридора. Войдя внутрь, он обнаружил НЕСКОЛЬКО смесителей и нагревателей. Сняв небольшой навесной замочек с железного шкафчика, на котором краской было выведено «ЯД», Ярослав щёлкнул красным рычажком. Яда, разумеется, в шкафчике не оказалось. В железной коробке с дырочками заключались лишь нагреватель и бутылочка шампуня. Понимая, что надо спешить, Ярослав встал в щербатую ванну. Разобравшись, куда ведут трубы от нагревателя, он раскрутил вентиль нужного смесителя и принялся мыться тепловатой, ещё не прогревшейся водичкой.

Ярославу доводилось слышать жуткие рассказы о питерских коммуналах, поэтому, вымывшись, просто на всякий случай, он замкнул шкафчик, торопливо обтёрся полотенцем, завернулся в халат и мимо плаката «Проверь, выключил ли ты на кухне свет?» поспешил обратно в комнату.

Войдя в неё, Яр ощутил, как сильно изменилась в ней атмосфера. Витавшая в воздухе расслабленность пополам с удовлетворённостью сменилась холодом и ненавистью. Казалось, повисшие в воздухе ледяные глыбы можно было колоть альпенштоком. В эркере, спиной к нему стоял Ян. Прямая спина. Но плечи опущены. Сжатые в кулаки пальцы. У стены — обломки чего-то хрустального. На столе, вроде, была не то ваза, не то кувшин, а может, графин.

— Ян, а что…

— Да всё нормально, — развернулся к нему Ян. — Это просто очередное подтверждение того, что я когда-то наивно переоценил степень толерантности своих родителей.

Как узнал Ярослав, родители, вернее, отчим с мачехой, пришли в неконтролируемый восторг, когда Яна внезапно пригласили на первые съёмки. Показы в Европе и вечные разъезды ими всячески одобрялись. Ян был их гордостью. Но лишь до того момента, как рискнул заикнуться о своей ориентации.

Через час после признания он был депортирован в бывшую бабушкину комнату в коммуналке, в которой и проживал по сей день.

Как оказалось, пока Ярослав осваивал бойлер в коммунальной ванной, Яна посетил отец.

Валявшиеся на полу два комплекта мужской одежды, презервативы и разорённая постель послужили дополнительным подтверждением того, что Драгомиров-младший (вот и разгадка ЯДа на шкафчике) — позор семьи, пидор и извращенец, которому отныне запрещается приходить домой и любым способом общаться с младшим братом. Также Яну было указано, что он забыл, что был выслан в коммуналку, дабы одуматься и встать на путь исправления, а не устраивать в ней голубой бордель.

Всю дорогу до работы Ярослав не мог отделаться от мысли, что в произошедшем утром что-то было очень не так. Наобум выбранная станция грохотала в автомобильных динамиках: «Somebody’s watching me!»***

***

Тем утром Ян попал в ванную только после того, как в ней перебывали все, кто должен был уходить на работу. Забытая Яром мыльница осталась на раковине. Мыло из неё, разумеется, исчезло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ярослав увидел что-то типа  
> https://www.officeplankton.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/officeplankton.com_.ua_kommunalka-pitera_.jpg
> 
> ** Например https://1.s7.arpaddr.com/resize/730x-/2/B7/1A/721628859143554428/fullsize.jpg
> 
> *** Кто-то наблюдает за мной  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YvAYIJSSZY


	5. Somebody's watching me

В середине дня Ян получил странную СМСку «Ты одет? Если нет — оденься, ни слова не говори и открой дверь». Недоумевая, Ян пошёл к входной двери. За ней Ярослав обнаружился не один. За его спиной стоял мужчина лет сорока пяти. В костюме. С чемоданчиком в руке. Ярослав приложил палец к губам и жестом предложил мужчине проследовать в квартиру.

Войдя в комнату, мужчина поставил на стол чемоданчик, раскрыл его и принялся нажимать какие-то кнопки внутри. Ярослав при этом делал какие-то странные пассы руками возле ушей.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, вынул из чемоданчика что-то типа коробочки с антеннкой и помаргивающими индикаторами, поводил приборчиком вокруг, подошёл к секретеру и, пошарив рукой под одной из полок, извлёк на свет божий небольшую чёрную штучку непонятного предназначения. Продемонстрировав её изумлённому Яну, он театральным жестом опустил эту штучку в чашку с недопитым чаем, столь удобно оказавшуюся на столе.

— Ну, а теперь позволь представиться. Артур Игоревич. Друг и коллега отца вот этого молодого человека, — мужчина положил руку Ярославу на плечо. — Ярослав изъяснялся со мной загадками и полунамёками, но, как видишь, в своём предположении оказался прав. Тебя слушали.

Ян огромными глазами продолжал смотреть на мужчину.

— Ты не спрашиваешь, кто именно. Значит, тебе это известно, — мужчина посмотрел на двери комнаты. Внешняя, выкрашенная белой масляной краской дверь, возможно, не менялась со дня постройки дома, а внутренняя, оббитая дермантином с толстой ватной подкладкой, скорее всего, была установлена ещё до войны. — Я бы порекомендовал поставить комнату на охрану. И сменить замки. Судя по щитку на лестнице, несколько квартир дома уже подключены к пульту, так что сделать это будет не так уж и сложно.

Ян с Ярославом переглянулись. Ни тому, ни другому не хотелось посвящать посторонних в подробности своей жизни.

— Спасибо… — пробормотал Ян. — А… Сколько я вам должен?

— Нисколько. Как я понимаю, в суть возникшей проблемы вы посвящать меня не планируете? Ну что ж… Тогда, ребята, позволю себе пожелать вам успехов в её разрешении, — мужчина выловил жучок из чашки и сунул его в пластиковый пакетик. Защёлкнув замки чемоданчика, он добавил: — Если возникнут какие проблемы — обращайтесь.

***

Как выяснилось, сменить замки и установить сигнализацию в комнате оказалось проще простого. К вечеру из щитка на лестнице в комнату был протянут провод, установлены датчики на обе двери и пульт — на стену.

После ухода техников из службы охраны Ян и Ярослав остались в комнате одни. Заходящее солнце золотило альков, в котором стояла кровать, и заливало светом эркер.

— Можно остаться у тебя до утра? — спросил Ярослав, подойдя к стоявшему в освещённом солнцем эркере Яну и обняв его сзади.

Ян просто кивнул.

— Я весь день мог думать только об этом… — прошептал Ярослав и стащил с Яна футболку. — О том, чтобы сделать это вот здесь… в свете заходящего солнца…

Его ладони забрались под резинку свободных домашних штанов Яна, а явная заинтересованность в происходящем уткнулась Яну чуть ниже спины. Ян вздохнул, запрокинул голову Яру на плечо и потёрся о него ягодицами.

Когда лишённый одежды, потный, опирающийся руками о подоконник и хватающий ртом воздух Ян немного отдышался, а не менее потный и довольный Яр отлепился он него, Ян спросил:

— Слушай, а ты уверен, что в этот раз нас никто не слушал и не пис`ал? Этот, как его, Артур Игоревич, коллега и давний друг, сам ничего никуда не всадил? Завтра ни свет ни заря теперь уже твой папаша не явится сюда выяснять отношения?


	6. Стратегические отступления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * создатель интернета
> 
> ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXDRPtufEbA

Рано утром, как, впрочем, Ян вчера полушутя и предположил, в дверь комнаты заколотили.

Он пиханул локтем сладко спавшего соседа по постели и пробормотал:

— Подъём… Сдал тебя твой Игоревич. С потрохами сдал. Иди теперь ты со своим папашей разбирайся. Надеюсь, он там один, а не с бригадой телохранителей.

Однако, за дверью и в это утро обнаружился отец Яна. Последовала ещё одна безобразная сцена во время которой даже не попытавшийся прикрыться Ян объявил отцу о смене замков и, попросив забыть о собственном существовании, захлопнул перед его носом дверь.

Ярослав застыл безмолвным свидетелем происходящего. Он был бы рад чем-то помочь, но совершенно не представлял, чем. Судя по всему, до его появления отец не сильно баловал Яна визитами. Явится ли он сюда завтра? Самым простым решением проблемы было бы на время забрать Яна к себе, пока оба, и отец, и сын, не охолонут хоть чуток, но, во-первых, Ярослав не знал, как малознакомый парень отнесётся к подобной перспективке, а во-вторых, забрать Яна ему было банально некуда. Не тащить же его к себе домой? Едва ли его отец окажется терпимее, чем отец Яна. Конечно, на это хотелось надеяться, но не проверять же на практике! И Ярослав стал думать. Нужно же было найти выход из казавшейся безвыходной ситуации. Он впервые в жизни пожалел, что до сих пор жил в отеческом доме на всём готовеньком. Короче, возникла проблема, и её следовало как-то решать.

На работе, как обычно, Ярослав с головой погрузился совсем не в работу. Какой же всё-таки молодец этот Тим Бернерс-Ли*! Если чего-то не знает Гугл — это знает Яндекс. Не знает и он — в интернете можно отыскать того, кто знает. И Ярослав углубился в поиски.

За несколько минут до обеденного перерыва он, улыбаясь в тридцать один зуб (один зуб мудрости у него так и не вырос), принёс в отдел кадров заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию и готовый текст об отказе от взаимных претензий. Такого навидавшиеся всякого кадровички, судя по всему, ещё не видели. Тётки забегали и принялись кому-то названивать. В результате чего минут через тридцать после официального начала обеденного перерыва Ярослав получил на руки трудовую книжку.

В последний раз выйдя из стен своего первого места работы, он поехал на собеседование, о котором договорился ещё до перерыва.

Ближе к вечеру Ярослав помчал за город. Выполнив задуманное, он запоздало сообразил, что не только не получил от Яна согласия на воплощение своего плана, но даже не поставил его в известность о самом существовании оного. Это следовало исправить. И немедленно.

Ярослав набрал номер Яна.

— Слушай, я всё как-то забываю спросить. Ты будешь со мной встречаться? — немного занервничав, начал он. Вдруг он всё неправильно понял, и Яну от него нужно то же самое, что ему самому всегда было нужно от парней? Тогда… Получается, что все эти его телодвижения были абсолютно напрасны?!

Из трубки донеслось фырканье.

— Мы ж, вроде, уже. Или нет?

— В таком случае — собирай вещи. Мы уезжаем из города. Хватит каждое утро начинать с общения с незваными гостями.

— Ты предлагаешь мне побег от моего же собственного папаши?

— Нет. Я предлагаю совершить стратегическое отступление.

***

На другом конце города длинноногая секретарша Альбина, покачивая бёдрами, внесла своему шефу поднос с двумя чашками кофе.

Когда из кабинета вышел начальник службы безопасности, из селектора донеслось:

— Альбина, что у нас есть: водка, виски? Принеси, что покрепче, и да… ты свободна до понедельника.

***

По шоссе нёсся автомобиль, за рулём которого сидел Ярослав. Рядом с ним сидел Ян, на заднем сиденье валялась сумка с вещами.

Из динамиков грохотало «Я свободен!»**

***

Перед уходом домой начальник службы безопасности поднялся на второй этаж и на всякий случай решил проведать шефа. Секретарши в приёмной не было. Артур Игоревич Агарков заглянул в кабинет.

Шеф сидел за столом. Перед ним стояла почти пустая бутылка водки и валялся мятый галстук.

— Ах это ты… — поднял голову он. — Вот объясни ты мне… Вот скажи как мужик мужику… Как… Как такое возможно?.. Как мужику может быть приятно трахаться с другим мужиком?..

Артур Игоревич вздохнул, закрыл за собой дверь и, распрямив плечи, решительно двинулся к столу, за которым грустил его старинный друг и начальник.


	7. Как в анекдоте

Ярослав остановил машину в самом настоящем пригородном садоводстве. Ян с изумлением взирал на крошечный домик за сетчатым заборчиком.

— Что, хорош? — делая жест в сторону домика, спросил Ярослав и продемонстрировал ключ. — На этот месяц он наш.

Внутри оказались предбанничек, узенький коридорчик, туалет, ванная, кухонька-веранда и крошечная комнатка. Крутая лесенка вела наверх в гибрид чердака и спальни. Наверху пахло свежей сосной.

— Здесь ещё никто не жил. Мы — первые, — объявил Ярослав.

Ян заглянул в шкаф на кухне и хмыкнул.

То ли туда было помещено то, что по мнению владельца дома должно было составить счастье среднестатистического дачника, то ли в шкафу остались припасы строителей… На полках наблюдались разномастные ложки, нож, две вилки, два стакана, детская чашечка, чашища литра на полтора, несколько разнокалиберных тарелок, две мятых алюминиевых кастрюли, чугунная сковородка и огромная железная кружка. Из съедобного там была колба с солью, пачка сушёного гороха и начатый пакет с мукой.

— А где еда? И, кстати, холодильника я тут нигде не заметил.

— Да я как-то… — начал Яр. — Про еду я не подумал. Сейчас купим.

Парни загрузились в машину и выехали обратно на шоссе. В магазинчике ближайшего посёлка они набрали продуктов и встали к кассе, но тут…

— Карты не принимаем, — равнодушно проронила продавщица.

Ярослав беспомощно зашарил по карманам. Десятирублёвыми монетами набралось тридцать рублей. Растерянно обернувшись, он увидел кисшего от смеха Яна.

— Я кошелёк дома забыл. Ты меня так торопил, что я карманы не проверил.

— Мальчики, чего стоим? Расплачивайтесь!

Парни переглянулись. Ярослав начал выгружать продукты обратно на прилавок.

Уже на улице Ян хихикнул:

— Там растворимая лапша была. За девять рублей. Надо было брать.

— И ты бы пал столь низко, чтобы такое есть? — изумился Ярослав.

— Ну кушать-то хочется. Хотя обычно я такое не ем, — ухмыльнулся Ян. — Что делать будем?

Ярослав посмотрел на часы на телефоне.

— В этой глуши есть только Сбербанк, да и тот уже закрыт… Сделаем так… Поедем ко мне домой. У меня в другой куртке, вроде, были какие-то деньги. Я в городе наличкой ни за что не плачу, — хмыкнул Ярослав. — Получилось ну просто как в анекдоте про горожанина-американца в заглохшей на шоссе машине.

— А стоит ли ехать? Поздно уже, — выразил здравое сомнение Ян. — Подумай о растворимой лапше, — хихикнул он. — Зато будет, что вспомнить.

— Нет, на это я пойтить не могу! — процитировал классику Ярослав и добавил: — Да тут ехать всего ничего.

Начал накрапывать дождик. Ян пожал плечами и уселся на пассажирское сиденье.

Темнело. Моросящий дождичек сменился ливнем, а ливень — грозой. Крутое авто на скорости пешехода переваливалось, култыхая на ухабах лесной грунтовки. На поворотах фары выхватывали из темноты кусты, стволы сосен и обочины, находившиеся, как это и положено в этой части света, много выше самой дороги. Колёса то и дело расплёскивали стремительно набиравшие воду лужи. Что-то скребло по днищу и шуршало ветками по бортам.

— Вот поэтому танковая армия Гудериана и не дошла до Москвы, — задумчиво изрёк Яр. Он уже начал сожалеть о своей затее и продолжал ехать вперёд исключительно потому, что развернуть машину в лесу было негде.

Внезапно авто резко повело в сторону и немного перекосило на бок.

— Млять… — пробормотал под нос Ярослав. — Кажется, пробили колесо.

Одновременно с этим под днищем что-то зашуршало, стукнуло, и машина резко села на брюхо.

— Приехали, — объявил Ярослав.

Небеса расколола вспышка молнии. На мгновение всё вокруг стало чётким и чёрно-белым. Слева к машине вплотную подступали кусты, справа — бугор обочины, за которым блеснуло не то болото, не то озерцо.

— Ну точно анекдот. Но с поправкой на русскую реальность, — заметил Ярослав.

— И есть хочется, — добавил Ян.

— И трахаться, — добавил Яр.

— Не, — с абсолютно серьёзной миной ответил Ян. — В машине неудобно. И на голодный желудок не охота. Да и неловко как-то выйдет, если кто тут поедет, а тут мы… в свете фар голыми задницами сверкаем.

— Кто тут фарами на твою задницу светить будет, бля?! — возопил Яр. — Тут хорошо, если раз в два дня кто проезжает, — он порылся по карманам, извлёк телефон и снова выругался. — Нет сигнала… Посмотри, что у тебя. Есть? Тогда давай сюда, — сказал Ярослав и принялся набирать на чужом телефоне нужный номер.

— Алё… Вась, привет… Это я. Пришли своих мальчиков, а? Я днищем на что-то сел и колесо, кажется, пробил… Ага… Да… По двойному тарифу? Хорошо. Согласен, говорю. Записывай, куда своих кудесников присылать. Пусть они машину на эвакуатор погрузят, нас домой завезут, а машину к тебе потом тянут. В общем, записывай. Помнишь как ко мне ехать? Справа, метров за семьсот до въезда в посёлок — грунтовка. По ней по лесу — километров шесть… Может, пять… Ну да… Да... Я в лесу… Что?.. Где развернуться? Не знаю. Наверное, негде… Ну пусть они задним ходом едут… То есть, как не проедут? Вась, ты чего?! Мне тут до утра, что ли, куковать?.. Ну хорошо… Хорошо, говорю… Я с ними расплачусь… Просто у меня наличных при себе нету… Ты им скажи, что я утром за машиной приеду и заплачу… Хорошо, по тройному тарифу… Хорошо… Хорошо… Жду.

Ярослав вернул телефон Яну и объяснил:

— Это мой одногруппник. Бывший. Сейчас за нами приедут.

Где-то минут через тридцать гроза начала уходить. Моросил дождь. Вдалеке бухал гром. Прошло ещё минут пятнадцать, и за болотцем замелькали огни. И вот почти в самый бампер им упёрлась Нива. За ней затормозила другая. Приехавшие на Нивах работяги растянули над боком пострадавшего авто что-то вроде тента и занялись колесом.

Дальняя Нива уехала задним ходом и вскоре вернулась тоже задним. Мокрых и голодных Ярослава с Яном довезли до ворот у высоченного забора, и Нива уехала. Дождь продолжал моросить.

— Значит так… Заходим и тихо поднимаемся наверх, — объявил Ярослав.

В доме свет нигде не горел.

— Странно. Не на работе же он, — пробормотал Ярослав. — Раз отца дома нет, надо пользоваться.

Совершив недолгий налёт на кухню, парни поднялись на второй этаж. После горячего душа оба устроились в кровати. Ян моментально уснул. Вокруг посёлка кругами ходила гроза. Рокот грома то отдалялся, то вновь приближался. Ярослав же лежал и думал, что говорить отцу, если тот обнаружит в его постели парня. Когда он уже засыпал, ему показалось, что к дому подъехала машина, и, вроде бы, снизу донеслись чьи-то голоса. Понять, происходит это на самом деле или всё-таки во сне, Ярослав не успел. Его сморил сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чердак выглядит примерно так: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/2/5/3325608/85004346.jpg


	8. Ночь сюрпризов

Посреди ночи Ярослав проснулся. Было тихо. Гроза ушла, лишь за окном по листьям равномерно шлёпали капли. Хотелось трахаться, о чём и напоминала определённая часть анатомии. Учитывая, что отец, вроде, вернулся домой, шуметь и компрометировать себя было бы весьма недальновидно. Ярослав вздохнул и поплёлся в ванную.

Выйдя оттуда, и будучи в чуть более благостном расположении духа, чем до её посещения, Ярослав решил заглянуть на кухню. Обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, он спустился вниз.

Не включая нигде свет, он добрался до холодильника, и тут за его спиной щёлкнул выключатель, и зажёгся свет. Ярослав аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности. В дверях кухни стоял Артур Игоревич Агарков, начальник отцовской службы безопасности. И ладно бы просто стоял, но за окном была глубокая ночь, а из одежды на Агаркове имелось лишь такое же, как на самом Ярославе полотенце.

— Э-э-э… — это было всё, что смог выдавить из себя Яр.

— Да, — изрёк Игоревич.

— Доброе… утро, — Ярослав извлёк из холодильника пластиковый контейнер с салатом, наструганным предусмотрительной экономкой вечером. Чуть помедлив, он вынул из ящика стола две ложки и воткнул их в салат.

— Я… Короче, я отца твоего вчера привёз. Вчера, — сказал Агарков и поправил на бёдрах полотенце. — Мы с ним выпили немного. После работы. Поэтому сюда — взяли такси, — Агарков замолчал.

— И вы стоите передо мной голым, так как таксист взял в залог вашу одежду, поскольку карты он к оплате не принимал, а наличных ни у кого из вас при себе не оказалось? — в Ярославе проснулся зубоскал и язва.

Он зачерпнул салата и отправил его в рот.

— Нет… — замялся Агарков. — Мы с твоим отцом выпили после работы… И я привёз его сюда. И мы… В общем… Мы с ним…

Ярослав поднял голову. Вторая ложка с салатом так и осталась недонесённой до рта.

— Вы с ним что?!

— Мы… Короче, ты на отца не наседай и ответов не требуй.

Ложка с салатом упала в контейнер.

— Если отец захочет — он сам тебе всё расскажет.

Ярослав круглыми глазами смотрел на главу службы безопасности.

— Вы что… Вы… Э-э-э… Вы с ним?..

— Думаю, он сам ответит тебе на этот вопрос. Если захочет. Но я бы его ни о чём расспрашивать не стал, — твёрдо ответил Агарков.

Ярослав икнул, накрыл контейнер крышкой, придавил её ладонью, убрал салат в холодильник и вынул из него бутылку водки.

Свинтив крышечку и плеснув прозрачной жидкости в первую попавшуюся чашку, Ярослав сказал:

— Пожалуй, я пойду… к себе… В общем… Удачи вам. Она вам точно потребуется.

Ярослав залпом заглотил содержимое чашечки, сморщился, покачал головой и зашлёпал босиком прочь из кухни.

Ян спал. Ярослав улёгся рядом и принялся пялиться в темноте на потолок. Образы трахающихся родителя и Артура Игоревича атаковали его со всех сторон. Но здоровый организм вскоре взял своё: Ярослав уснул.

***

Агарков вздохнул, плеснул водки в оставленную Ярославом чашку и, выдохнув, выпил.

Да… Получилось нехорошо. Когда шеф и старый друг вызвал его днём, ему и в голову не приходило, что речь пойдёт о его сыне. Пришлось рассказать всё, что ему стало известно. Агарков подал информацию в максимально корректной форме, но выводы о предпочтениях сына Балабанов-старший без особого труда сделал сам.

Надо бы поговорить с Ярославом и объяснить, что цели «сдать его с потрохами», он перед собой не ставил. И, пожалуй, лучше объясниться прямо сейчас, так сказать, по горячим следам. Да и Петя, отец этого непутёвого, в ближайшие часы будет не в том состоянии, чтобы помешать объяснению.

При этой мысли шеф службы безопасности покраснел, чего он от себя никак не ожидал. Ох… Надо решить эту проблему. Решить сейчас, пока Балабанов-старший не проснулся. И вот тогда-то Агаркова будет ждать проблема номер два: проспавшийся протрезвевший шеф с жалобами на боль в нижней части спины. Ох, не надо было ему самому вчера пить…

Агарков долго сидел в полном одиночестве, обхватив голову руками. Потом он вздохнул, ещё плеснул себе водки, поднялся на второй этаж и распахнул дверь комнаты Ярослава.

Светало. Первые лучи солнца сквозь незадёрнутые занавески освещали в постели… двоих. Ярослава и… да-да, того самого парня с третьего этажа, из дома с майоликой. Ярослав лежал на спине, положив руку на бедро спавшего рядом парня. Тот лежал на боку, обнимая скомканное одеяло и отвернувшись к стене.

Н-нда… Поговорить по душам не выйдет.

Агарков как можно тише затворил за собой дверь и отправился в спальню своего шефа, которому несколько часов назад досконально, с практическими примерами отвечал на вопрос «Как мужику может быть приятно трахаться с другим мужиком?»

Немного утешало Агаркова лишь одно: судя по виденному в спальнях отца и сына, природа оказалась немного щедрее к нему, чем к представителям рода Балабановых.

Артур Игоревич вошёл в спальню, из которой около часа назад спустился на кухню. Лежавший в центре постели шеф Пётр Борисович, он же просто старый друг Петя, пошевелился и застонал. Агарков застыл у двери и подумал, что особая щедрость природы иногда имеет и отрицательные стороны.

***

В висках пульсировало. В рот словно кошки нассали. Пётр Борисович Балабанов попытался перевернуться и… издал громкий стон.

Вчера… Вчера на работе он засел с бутылкой водки в кабинете… Засел после того, как… А потом пришёл Артур и…

Пётр Борисович попытался резво вскочить и со стоном рухнул на подушки.

Похоже, что привидевшееся вчера происходило на самом деле…

Бля-я-ять…


	9. Отцы и дети

Утром Ярослав проснулся первым. Ян так и спал на боку, обнимая одеяло. Яр, как можно тише, выбрался из кровати, спустился вниз, наскоро зажарил яичницу и, прихватив вилки и обе тарелки, крадучись, вернулся к себе.

— Подъём! — он потряс Яна. — Подъём! Встаём, едим, моемся, одеваемся и едем. Только тихо. Папа дома. И, похоже, он не один, — Яр решил не посвящать Яна в подробности случайно увиденного ночью на кухне.

***

Прошло больше месяца. Все герои нашей драмы ушли в подполье и затаились. Ярослав и Ян жили за городом и не показывались ни в доме с майоликой, ни у Ярослава дома. Пётр Борисович ждал звонка сына, но сам ему не звонил. О том, что единственный ребёнок жив и здоров, он знал лишь от начальника службы безопасности, на регулярной основе предоставлявшего ему отчёты о приходе-расходе по банковской карте сына и регулярном «засвечивании» принадлежавшего ему автомобиля на камерах ДПС на одном и том же въезде в город. По поступлению средств на банковскую карту было не так уж и сложно определить место новой работы Ярослава. Место это вызывало крайнее изумление у Балабанова-старшего. Это была артель «Солёный мир», занимавшаяся засолкой и сбытом консервированных овощей. Объемы продаж не шли ни в какое сравнение с финансовым оборотом конторы Драгомирова Р.К., тёплое местечко в которой подыскал сыну Балобанов-отец, и которое тот столь бездарно просрал.

Изумлению Петра Борисовича не было ни конца, ни края. Судя по докладам Агаркова и отчётам по карте, Ярослав заказывал на рабочее место узкоспециальную литературу, оплатил и даже посетил несколько семинаров. Прикормленные хакеры отрыли, что Ярослав зарегистрировался на нескольких профильных форумах.

Пётр Борисович недоумевал. Судя по тому, что сын уволился из фирмы Драгомирова сам, до того, как тот успел это сделать самолично, что-то произошло. Но что? И где? Что послужило толчком к увольнению, и что подтолкнуло Ярослава взяться за ум? И почему он устроился в артель, солившую огурцы? Ответов у Балабанова-старшего не было.

Учтя обстоятельства, при которых Агарков узнал об ориентации его сына, Пётр Борисович наложил вето на установку маячка в машину Ярослава и непосредственную слежку за ним. Но разобраться в ситуации хотелось. И вот судьба подкинула Петру Борисовичу шанс.

***

Ярослав периодически заезжал домой то за вещами, то за ноутбуком, то за старыми, ещё студенческих лет конспектами. Делал он это, тщательно подгадывая, чтобы дома никого не было: ни отца, ни экономки.

В этот же визит, спускаясь по лестнице, он нос к носу столкнулся с родителем.

— Сын, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — начал Балабанов-старший.

— Да, вроде, нет… — пожал плечами Ярослав и попытался обойти отца.

— Дома не ночуешь, не звонишь, с работы уволился… — Пётр Борисович удержал сына. — Куда так спешишь?

— Ну… Здесь неподалёку…

— Значит — не опоздаешь. Пойдём. Поговорить надо, — Балабанов-старший завернул к кухне. Ярослав со вздохом последовал за ним. — Почему ты уволился? — Пётр Борисович уселся за стол.

— Решил не ждать, когда уволят.

— За что?

— Ты меня к другу своему устроил, — ответил Ярослав так, словно эта констатация факта всё объясняла.

— И?

— Попросил взять на работу — он взял. Попросил бы уволить — он бы уволил.

Петру Борисовичу припомнилось письмо сокурсника.

— Зачем бы я стал его просить?

Стоявший напротив парень пожал плечами, отошёл к окну и, встав спиной к отцу, сказал:

— Я гей.

— За это увольняют? — после некоторой паузы спросил Балабанов-старший.

— Некоторых и из дома выгоняют, — Ярослав замолчал. — Я хотел сам. Сам уйти. Найти работу. И ни от кого не зависеть… И иметь свои деньги на тот случай, если...

— Но почему в артель с солёными огурцами? — перебил его Пётр Борисович.

В ответ на свои слова Ярослав ожидал чего угодно, но только не такой реакции.

— Мне нужно было срочно… — он отвернулся от окна. — У них была вакансия. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Это хороший практический опыт… И солёные огурцы в любом количестве…

— Ты сам сказал, что ты гей, — фыркнул отец. — Тебе необходимость оптовой закупки солёных огурцов не грозит. Если, конечно, ты ориентацию не сменишь…

«Кажется, пронесло, — подумал Ярослав, — и, возможно, благодарить за это следует Артура Игоревича».

— Так кого выгнали из дому?.. — внезапно сменил тему Балабанов-старший. — Кого? Твоего парня?

Ярослав кивнул.

— И ты решил, что и я тебя выгоню?

— Это не исключалось… — глядя в стол, ответил Ярослав.

«Я плохой отец… — пронеслось в голове Петра Борисовича. — Если мой единственный сын думает, что я…»

— … бабушка. Вот в её бывшей комнате он и живёт.

«Я плохой отец… — билось в голове Петра Борисовича. — Мой сын больше месяца занимался маркетингом огурцов… А я… Я разбирался в себе и решал собственные проблемы…»

— … там такой уютный чердачок…

«Мой сын с любовником живут на чердаке… Какой кошмар… — ужаснулся Пётр Борисович. — Нужно срочно что-то делать!»

— Как его зовут?

— Ян…

Отец и сын замолчали.

— Сделаем так. Сегодня пятница. Я закажу столик в ресторане яхт-клуба. В воскресенье. Часов на… На шесть. Почти все к этому времени уже разъедутся, и мы сможем встретиться на нейтральной территории и спокойно поговорить.

***

Когда Ярослав дал слово приехать вместе с бойфрендом и ушёл, Балабанов-старший сделал телефонный звонок.

— Артур, напряги своих мальчиков, пусть узнают, кто отец этого Яна… Что?! Ты уверен? И даже так… А почему сразу не сказал?.. Ах, проверял… И как? Проверил?.. Ага… Точно?.. Тогда понятно… Спасибо. Мне тут кое-куда позвонить надо. Я тебе позже перезвоню.

Балабанов-старший набрал другой номер.

— Леонид Ефимович… Да-да, я в курсе, что ваш рабочий день закончился больше часа назад… Да, я знаю… Дайте команду своим ребятам заняться расторжением контрактов с Драгомировым... Да, всех. Только сначала вы сами в договорах покопайтесь… Да-да… Да… Короче, не мне вас учить… Да… Я в курсе… Но вы всё равно расторгайте… Да… И вам — приятных выходных.


	10. Финансовый шантаж

В пятницу вечером Ярослав ничего не стал говорить Яну об идее отца.

Всю субботу Ян упоённо тюкал по клавиатуре компьютера. Ярослав не знал, как подступиться к главному: к приглашению в ресторан яхт-клуба. Вдруг Ян откажется идти? А вдруг отец его не одобрит? Что тогда?!

С каждым часом Яр накручивал себя всё сильнее. К вечеру его уже ощутимо потряхивало.

Деловито дятливший по клавиатуре Ян наконец оторвался от ноутбука.

— Что-то случилось? Эй! — он изловил курсировавшего туда-сюда Ярослава.

Решив сигать в прорубь с ходу, Яр начал:

— Папа… Он хочет… Хочет…

— Но молчит, — пошутил Ян.

— Нет. Он пригласил нас на ужин.

— На ужин?! Нас или тебя?

— Нас.

— А я-то на кой ему там сдался?! — изумился Ян.

— Видимо, хочет познакомиться с парнем, к которому сбежал его единственный сын.

— Вообще-то это я к тебе сбежал, — заметил Ян. — Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что ты меня похитил и принудительно увёз, — хмыкнул он. — Ну что? Всё-таки сдал тебя Игоревич?

— Сдал… — кивнул Ярослав.

— И во сколько мы должны быть в ресторане?

— В шесть…

— Ага… — протянул Ян. — В принципе я должен бы успеть… Меня пригласили на съёмки. Но это с утра. Так что не беспокойся. Я успею заехать домой, переодеться во что-нибудь подобающее и приехать, — он снова отвернулся к экрану ноутбука. — Кстати! — обернулся он. — Ты ничего не заметил? — Ян протянул к Яру обе руки, словно дама для поцелуя.

Ярослав непонимающе посмотрел на них.

— Всё почти прошло!

Яр только теперь обратил внимание, что кожа на одной руке Яна была абсолютно нормальной, а на второй — остался лишь небольшой район чуть более тёмной кожи. Он осторожно погладил шершавое пятнышко пальцем.

— Warts and all*… — пробормотал он. Учительница английского заставляла их тоннами учить идиомы, пословицы и поговорки. Тут же очнувшись, Ярослав выдал: — Вот, что секс животворящий делает!

Ян рассмеялся.

— Скажешь, нет, что ли? Регулярные спортивные упражнения на свежем воздухе, — Яр махнул рукой в сторону лестницы на спальню-чердачок, простыни с которого приходилось стирать каждое утро.

***

К указанному часу в ресторан при яхт-клубе Ярослав прибыл один. Вопреки его ожиданиям, хоть аншлага и не наблюдалось, но свободных столиков почти не было.

— Ян приедет сам. Он сегодня работает, — ответил на вопросительный взгляд отца Яр.

И вот минут через десять после прибытия в ресторан в кармане Ярослава пискнул телефон. Пришедшая СМСка гласила: «Я здесь!!!» Через пару минут на пороге зала возникло НЕЧТО. Ярослав вздрогнул, прикусил язык и даже не почувствовал боли. ОНО не могло быть Яном. О нет! Вместо тёмно-русого хвоста на затылке — распущенные волосы, завитые колечками на концах и выкрашенные а ля енот в коричнево-пергидрольные полосы. Вместо обычной, НОРМАЛЬНОЙ одежды, на Яне были облегающие короткие брючки, шнурованные босоножки и… и нечто вроде длинной рубахи с голыми плечами, руками и пузом**. Все головы повернулись в сторону вошедшего. К нему дёрнулся было метрдотель, но Балабанов-старший остановил его едва заметным движением ладони. Ярослав зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, полуобнажённый енот-Ян был ещё ближе к их столику. Ярослав ущипнул себя — не помогло, он перевёл полный отчаянья взгляд на отца — тот взирал на приближавшееся к ним чудо с немалым любопытством во взоре.

— Добрый вечер, — Ян опустился на свободный стул.

К их столу тут же подлетел вышколенный официант. Пробежав глазами меню, Ян назвал свой выбор. Официант просто ужом вокруг него вился, предлагая вино, минералку, чай и кофе. Яру хотелось встать и пристукнуть этого нахала. Да как он смеет строить его Яну глазки?! Внезапно Яра осенило: он ревнует. ОН. РЕВНУЕТ! Осознав, что случилось невозможное, он кинул на официанта уничтожающий взгляд, который, надо признать, не возымел на того ровным счётом никакого воздействия, обиженно надулся и уткнулся в тарелку. Не стоит устраивать сцену в ресторане. Только не сейчас! Но Ян… Как он только мог… Он же обещал!

Ян смотрел на насупившегося Ярослава с таким неподдельным беспокойством, подведённые чёрным глазищи были столь выразительны, что Яр очень быстро потерял нить разговора и лишь изредка взбалтывал ложкой суп в тарелке и из последних сил давил в себе желание утащить Яна и оприходовать его в укромном уголке. Непривычный вид манил и подталкивал к разнообразным развратностям.

Очнулся Яр только тогда, когда отец начал вставать из-за стола.

— Пойдём-ка проветримся, сын.

Ярослав выпустил из пальцев ложку и поплёлся за отцом к выходу из ресторана. «Пойдём проветримся» прозвучало как «выйдем разберёмся».

Напротив террасы ресторана находилась акватория частного яхт-клуба. На воде покачивались яхты, катера, гидроциклы и почему-то два катера с надписью «Береговая охрана» и один — с мигалками и надписью «Полиция».

Балабанов-старший опёрся ладонями о поручни парапета.

— У вас там всё серьёзно или…

— Не знаю…

Нет, ну, а как Ярославу отвечать? Да, папа, у нас любовь до гроба? Без него — не жизнь, и я тихо подохну? Похоже, что да, серьёзно. Только как об этом говорить-то?

— Кто родитель Яна, знаешь?

— Нет.

Да какая, собственно, разница, кто?

В кармане Балабанова-старшего завибрировал телефон. Тот глянул на экран, хмыкнул, и, пробормотав: «Лёгок на помине», — обратился к сыну:

— Иди доедай. Ах да, и скажи Яну, чтоб подошёл сюда.

Нажав на кнопку приёма, Пётр Борисович сказал:

— Сколько лет, сколько зим… Да?.. Я?.. Да что ты говоришь... Для меня, Роберт Кириллович, это хоть и неприятное, но мелкое затруднение, в то время как для тебя — это большие проблемы. Что?.. Финансовый шантаж?.. Не-е-ет… Вовсе нет. Это констатация факта.

***

Когда на террасу вышел Ян, Пётр Борисович уже заканчивал разговор.

— … А условие будет простое. Ты разрешишь им видеться столько, сколько они сами пожелают… Нет… Других условий не будет. Ты сейчас говоришь «да», и я отзываю… Как ты его назвал? Своего верного пса… Вот и славненько. Я немедленно звоню Ефимовичу и всё отменяю. Ах да, продления контрактов не будет. Доброго вечера.

Ян, не желая мешать, остановился поодаль.

Пётр Борисович сделал второй звонок.

— Леонид Ефимович, доброго вам вечера… Да-да… Отбой… Да… Везде. Да, — Балабанов сунул трубку в карман.

— Пётр Борисович, — Ян встал рядом у парапета, — вообще-то я нормальный. Просто меня задержали на съёмках, и я заехать домой переодеться не успел.

***

— ... Вот так мы с ним и познакомились. Он спасать меня кинулся, когда решил, что я топиться хочу, — хмыкнул Ян. 

Балабанов-старший ухмыльнулся.

— Понятно. Пойдём-ка доедать. Остыло уже, поди, всё, — сказал он.

Когда они вернулись в ресторан, Ян завернул в ту сторону, куда указывала стрелочка на табличке «М Ж», а Пётр Борисович направился к столику.

Увиденное заставило его беззвучно выругаться под нос. Ярослав был… пьян. Не сумев пропихнуть в себя ни куска ни утром, ни днём, ни сейчас в ресторане, он, пока отец беседовал с Яном, в одно рыло на пустой желудок уничтожил весь находившийся на столе алкоголь, да и официант был рад стараться, когда клиент делал дополнительный заказ.

— Что?.. Выгнал его?.. Отнял, да?.. Так я… Я вслед за ним уйду… Вот... — выдал Ярослав, попытался встать и беспомощной медузой плюхнулся обратно на стул.

В этот момент в дверях зала появился Ян.

— Ян… — радостно протянул Ярослав. — Ты вернулся?.. Ты за мной, да?.. Пойдём отсюда… — последовала вторая безуспешная попытка принять вертикальное положение.

— Господи, за что мне это? Даже у Драгомирова сын как сын, а у меня чёрт знает что, оболтус, остолоп, да к тому же ещё и алкоголик, — пробормотал Пётр Борисович, помахал рукой официанту и обратился к подошедшему Яну: — Веди его отсюда на воздух и поживей. Не на террасу… На стоянку, — в том, что кто-то из присутствующих неминуемо обратит внимание на состояние его сына, Балабанов-старший не сомневался. Убрав его с глаз долой, следовало минимизировать возможные негативные последствия выходки единственного горячо любимого чадушка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подразумевается «Love you warts and all» (Люблю тебя любого), изменённая поговорка «Love me warts and all» (Дословно: полюби меня, невзирая на бородавки)
> 
> ** Гибрид этого: https://pp.userapi.com/c638921/v638921911/36729/v5W3T2oDaPs.jpg  
> и этого: https://pp.userapi.com/c638921/v638921911/36732/8f_tswVdOf8.jpg


	11. Взялся трахать — не филонь!

Когда Ярослав был вознесён на второй этаж, раздет и уложен в постель, Пётр Борисович повёл Яна на кухню. Есть хотели оба, ведь в ресторане к еде никто толком так и не притронулся.

***

— Алкоголи-и-ик, о-о-очни-и-ись! По-о-одъём! — Ян потряс Ярослава за плечо. — Вставай! На работу пора! Огурчиками солёными опохмеляться.

— А-а-а… О-о-о… Где я?.. Что со мной?.. О-о-о… — Ярослав обхватил руками голову.

— Пока я с твоим папой умные беседы вёл, ты ухитрился вылакать всю бутылку и ещё попросить. Что на тебя нашло?

— Я думал… Мне показалось… Я подумал… О-о-о… Давай лучше не будем об этом... — Яр натянул одеяло на голову.

***

Рабочий день приближался к полудню. Шеф на рабочем месте не появлялся. Его телефон не отвечал, и Агарков поехал к нему домой.

Дверь он открыл запасным ключом, который старинный друг вручил ему сразу после постройки дома. Сам друг и начальник обнаружился на кухне.

Перед ним стояла пустая стопка и непочатая бутыль водки.

— Что заливаем? — привалившись к косяку кухни, поинтересовался Агарков.

— Не зря, видать, говорят про природу, которая на детях отдыхает… Арт, я же всё — сам… Ведь я чего-то стою, да? Вспомни, кем мы с тобой были… И кем стали... — Балабанов покачал головой. — У всех дети — как дети. Даже у Драгомирова. Ян — не просто смазливая мордашка, Арт… Он учится. Хоть на заочном, но учится же! Роман пишет… На английском! Сам! И даже издателя нашёл. Пусть не у нас, пусть — в Канаде, но всё-таки… А мой балбес огурцы, блять, солит!..

— Зато всегда есть, чем закусить, — шеф отдела безопасности попытался разрядить обстановку шуткой.

— Арт, за что мне это? Что я сделал не так?! — Пётр Борисович обхватил голову руками. — А пить я не буду. Я завяжу. Хватит в семье и одного алкоголика. Принятие больших доз чревато большими сюрпризами на утро.

Балабанов встал и решительно сунул водку в холодильник и потому не заметил, как ухмыльнулся воспоминаниям его старинный друг и по совместительству шеф отдела безопасности.

— Поедешь со мной детей искать? Надо же делать что-то…

***

Приподнявшись на руках, Ян застыл. Распростёртый под ним Яр являл собой такое зрелище, что крышу уносило на раз: выгнувший спину, то подающийся вперёд, то хватающийся руками за изголовье, то вцепляющийся ногтями ему в спину, глухо стонущий и бесстыдно подмахивающий.

Но особо рефлексировать и предаваться анализу Ярослав Яну не дал, требовательно шмякнув того пяткой по ягодице и выдохнув:

— Взялся трахать — шевелись… Не спи…

Спать Ян не собирался, но насладиться по полной — планировал. Вечером после работы они встретились уже в загородном домике, где Ярослав прямо с порога предложил «компенсировать и отработать» неудобства, доставленные им Яну предыдущим вечером. Чем тот в данный момент и занимался, весьма энергично получая компенсацию с проштрафившегося, как вдруг после его особо громкого стона Яр застыл и прошипел:

— Тихо!

Для верности он даже сжал пальцы на предплечье Яна.

— Тс-с-с!

— Чего?!

— Тихо ты!

Тут и до Яна донёсся приближающийся скрип гравия и голоса.

— … уже битый час здесь ходим…

— … он точно называл именно это садоводство…

— … спьяну мог и перепутать…

— … по машине мы дом найдём быстро…

— … мы заходим уже на третий круг…

Окошки на чердачке были открыты, и в поле зрения застывшего над Ярославом Яна появились два мужчины в строгих костюмах. Оба шагали по посыпанной гравием обочине и крутили головами по сторонам. Ян узнал обоих мужчин. Это были Пётр Борисович, отец Ярослава, и тот самый Игоревич, мужчина с чемоданчиком, которого привёл Яр, и который нашёл микрофон, всаженный его отцом, и который «сдал» их своему шефу.

— … дети… на чердаке… в какой-то халупе… а ночью холодно… и комары…

Игоревич внезапно ухватил Петра Борисовича за руку, развернул его и повлёк в обратную сторону.

Ян уткнулся носом Ярославу в шею и затрясся в беззвучном хохоте.

Ответом на мелкие движения члена внутри стал громкий стон Ярослава.

— Взялся трахать — не филонь…

И Ян не сфилонил.

Когда потом оба, потные, усталые, но донельзя довольные и удовлетворённые, лежали, приятно обдуваемые ветерком из раскрытых окон, и молча глядели в потолок, Ярослав заметил:

— Как хорошо, что я поехал с аборигенами в электричке и не забрал машину от яхт-клуба…


	12. Бессонница. Вместо эпилога

**Месяц спустя. Середина ночи**

Ярославу не спалось. Он толкнул локтем Яна, спавшего носом в стенку и, как обычно, обнимавшего отнятое у него одеяло.

— Эй…

— Ну чего тебе? — сонно завозился тот. — У меня завтра съёмки. Отвали.

Ярослав вздохнул. У них уже давно действовало правило: перед съёмками и фотосессиями не оставлять на Яне следов бурно проведённой ночи. А удерживаться было ох как нелегко. И мысль о том, что вечером, вернувшись с работы, он своё наверстает, ничем не помогала, и сон не шёл.

— Отдай одеяло.

— Да забирай, — пробормотал Ян и перекинул часть одеяла Ярославу.

Прошло ещё полчаса.

— У меня бессонница, — Яр опять ткнул Яна локтем.

— И что? — вздохнул тот, понимая, что если он не решит возникшую проблему быстро, спать ему сегодня не дадут вовсе.

— Не знаю… У тебя есть какие-нибудь средства от бессонницы?

Чтобы утром Яну было удобнее ехать на съёмки, ночевать они приехали в его комнату в коммуналке, и для сна Ярославу ужасно не хватало едва уловимого запаха свежих сосновых досок и лёгких прикосновений ночного ветерка сквозь приоткрытые окна. Не хватало даже лая окрестных собак!

— Средство у меня только одно.

— Какое?

— Тебя в подушку носом завернуть.

— Ну давай…

***

Артур Игоревич Агарков сладко спал, и снились ему весьма приятные сны с участием шефа. Поэтому, когда некто упорный принялся трезвонить в дверь, начальник отдела безопасности цветисто выругался, но поплёлся открывать: должность обязывала.

На пороге обнаружился сам шеф. Мятый и немного злой.

— У меня бессонница, — объявил он и решительно затолкнул зевающего Агаркова в квартиру. — Пошли. Ты мне поможешь заснуть, — он повлёк Агаркова в сторону спальни.

Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Сегодня сверху я, — объявил Балабанов.

— Устраивайся со всеми удобствами, — улёгшись на спину, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону своего члена Агарков.

— Нет. Сегодня тебя трахну я!

«Наконец-то! Дозрел!» — мысленно возликовал шеф отдела безопасности, но, ухватив своего начальника и завалив того на кровать, вслух сказал другое:

— Вечером. Вот вернёмся с работы и сразу начнём. Сегодня пятница. У нас до понедельника будет полно времени на любые опыты и эксперименты. А сейчас я — тебя. У тебя такое выражение лица, что есть риск, что мне утром и с кровати встать не удастся, — рассмеялся Агарков.

— Но сейчас я всё равно буду сверху! — немного обиженно заявил Балабанов.

— Да пожалуйста! — и Агарков улёгся на спину, заложив руки за голову.

«Жизнь прекрасна!» — пронеслось у него в голове.

***

Роберт Кириллович Драгомиров сидел перед бутылью водки. Но опьянение не приходило.

Вчера один из знакомых сообщил ему, что видел Яна в гей-клубе. Не одного. С сыном Балабанова. По словам того же знакомого, парни и пришли в клуб, и ушли из него вместе.

«Балабанов — сука мстительная», — подумал Роберт Кириллович.

Внезапно его мысли перескочили на приятеля, видевшего его сына с отпрыском Балабанова в клубе.

«Все вокруг — пидоры», — мысленно вздохнул Роберт Кириллович и, проигнорировав стакан, хлебнул уже из горла.

***

Для верности накрыв ноут одеялом, младший сын Роберта Кирилловича набрал в строке поиска «гей-порно» и нажал на «ENTER».


	13. Бонус. Путешествие из... Москвы в Петербург

Стрелки часов приближались к полуночной отметке. По перрону Ленинградского вокзала к вагону класса «Люкс» приближались два парня. Оба улыбались, что-то обсуждая, то и дело толкали друг друга локтями, переглядывались и тут же принимались хохотать.

Пройдя почти всю платформу, парни завернули к составу тёмно-красного цвета и остановились у второго вагона. Только тут худощавый блондин обратил внимание на то, где они оказались.

— Это и есть твой сюрприз? — парень махнул рукой в сторону вагона с жалюзи на окнах.

— Ну… Типа… — проворчал крепко сбитый шатен и вытащил паспорт. — Ты, вроде как, в командировке? Съёмки — это же рабочая поездка? Вот мы и вернёмся домой на «мечте командированного»*.

Вышколенного проводника чем-то насторожила эта пара. Нет, разумеется, проводник всякого навидался за годы работы на «Красной стреле», но всё же… Всё же…

Народу на перроне было мало, а в голове состава и вовсе не было никого. В первом вагоне лучшего поезда страны** предполагалась перевозка от пяти до десяти совершеннолетних пассажиров, и во втором — от шести до двенадцати. Но, как правило, в каждом купе пассажир ехал один. Вторым лицом, вписанным в билет основного пассажира, редко оказывался ребёнок, чаще — любовница. Только в хвосте поезда было несколько обычных купейных вагонов и плацкартов***. Все же остальные вагоны — СВ, поэтому-то перрон и был почти пуст, и поэтому проводник успел рассмотреть двух парней, направлявшихся к голове поезда.

Оба были в дорогой неброской одежде. Один — достаточно коротко стриженый, скорее светлый шатен, чем тёмный блондин, чуть пошире в плечах и чуть попроще лицом. У второго — русые волосы свободно касаются плеч, а сам он — чуть поуже и полегче в кости.

Поприветствовав пассажира, взяв в руки протянутый ему паспорт и приготовив наладонник**** со списком электронной регистрации, проводник прочёл: «Балабанов Ярослав Петрович».

— Добрый день. Пожалуйста, ваш паспорт, — недрогнув лицом, обратился вышколенный проводник, увидев в КПК данные второго пассажира, некоего Драгомирова Яна Робертовича.

Блондин перекинул рюкзачок на другое плечо и протянул проводнику документ. Так и есть. Это не пассажир другого купе. Это и есть Драгомиров Я. Р..

Для проформы сверив номер паспорта, проводник протарабанил положенное приветствие, и оба парня вошли в вагон.

***

Стрелки часов почти впритык приблизились к цифре 12. Проводник видел, как по перрону, не особо и спеша, солидного вида мужчина в строгом костюме катил чемодан и нёс большую сумку. Правда, заранее заготовленный паспорт он уже держал в руке. Инструкция — есть инструкция, и проводник отступил в тамбур, дожидаясь отправления поезда. Может, пассажир направляется не к этому вагону.

Когда зазвучала «Москва» Газманова*****, пассажир поравнялся с дверью вагона. Едва он ступил в него — поезд тронулся. Перрон остался пуст. В стоявший напротив стандартный серо-красный состав посадку ещё не объявляли.

Проводник нажал на кнопку, и дверь вагона закрылась. Данные паспорта пассажира были сверены с данными электронной регистрации.

Остановок у поезда нет. Из шести купе заняты — пять. В вагоне — шесть пассажиров. «Работаем», — подумал проводник и вслед за припозднившимся пассажиром направился в салон.

Столь взволновавшие проводника парни занимали ближайшее ко входу купе. Дверь была не закрыта. Пассажир с чемоданом и сумкой, чьё место было в самом конце вагона, задержался у первого купе.

— Успел-таки, — обратился к пассажиру более плотный парень. Второй — уже лежал на верхней полке и с детским восторгом наблюдал в окно за проплывавшими мимо старыми кирпичными зданиями паровозного депо.

«Может, я всё неправильно понял?» — глядя на блондина, подумал проводник.

— Да я-то в любом случае успел бы, — отозвался пассажир. — Я думал, у вас места в первом вагоне. Специально взял во второй, чтоб вас не смущать.

— А нас смутить сложно. Правда, Ян? — отозвался шатен.

— Ага, — не отрываясь от индустриального пейзажа, отозвался блондин.

— И где ж ты своего супр… сотрудника исхитрился потерять? — поинтересовался шатен. Увидев в коридоре проводника, он чуть запнулся с вопросом.

— Да. Куда ж вы Игоревича дели? — отозвался с верхней полки блондин.

— Арт, когда не на работе — как дитя малое. Меня оставил в аэропорту багаж получать, а сам на такси помчался в центр. Мол, редко здесь бывает, погулять по столице хочет. Ну пусть гуляет, — пожал плечами пассажир. — Он — не я. Не ему завтра с утра договоры подписывать. Что с ним сделается? Приедет на следующем поезде, — с этими словами пассажир направился к своему купе.

***

Когда проводник начал разносить ужин, в первом купе вместо ожидаемой пикантной сцены он застал уткнувшегося в телефон шатена и прямо в одежде спавшего на верхней полке блондина.

Оставив заказанные блюда на столе, проводник шёпотом пожелал приятного аппетита и вышел в коридор.

Когда же он сервировал стол в последнем купе, дверь резко распахнули.

— Петь, ты не поверишь, они меня в поезд пытались не пустить! — ещё из коридора начал спортивного вида мужчина. — Пришлось купить билет в плацкарт, чтоб отвязались! Едва успел! А уж как я через состав шёл! Ну просто с боями! — входя в купе, хохотнул он.

— Пожалуйста, паспорт, — потребовал проводник.

— Держите, — усмехнулся пришедший и закинул небольшую сумку на вторую полку.

Проводник извлёк из кармана КПК. Так и есть. И в этом купе два пассажира!

— И поесть принесите! Меню — не надо. Несите, что приготовят быстрее, — объявил пассажир.

Выходя из купе, проводник даже головой помотал. И что ему сегодня мерещится всякая похабель? Ему показалось. Показалось всё. Не может быть у двух мужиков абсолютно одинаковых новёхоньких колец. Не может. И всё тут.

***

Проводник нисколько не удивился, когда часа в три ночи в дверь рабочего купе постучали. На пороге стоял тот самый блондин, пассажир из первого купе.

Парень стоял в халате и одноразовых шлёпанцах, волосы взъерошены, на щеке отпечатался след подушки. А вот под халатом, судя по всему, кроме парня, ничего не было.

— Можно что-нибудь заказать? — поинтересовался парень.

— Э-э-э… А-а-а… Я же приносил ужин? — изумился проводник.

— Как известно, кто первым встал, того и тапки, — улыбнулся парень. — К моему пробуждению от моего ужина остались рожки да ножки.

***

Когда проводник принёс заказанное блюдо в купе, то вопреки ожиданию вместо смятого постельного белья увидел на верхней полке лишь заброшенный туда рюкзачок и скомканную одежду.

На нижнем двуспальном ложе лежали две подушки. На одной зашевелился шатен.

— Ян, вернись… — не раскрывая глаз, зашарил рядом с собой он.

Вышколенный проводник, не дрогнув лицом, продолжил сервировать стол.

— А чем так вкусно пахнет? — уже более осмысленно пробормотал шатен.

— Шиш тебе, обжора, с маслом, — назидательно объявил блондин. — Сожрал мой ужин и не поморщился.

— Так ты спал… И вообще… у тебя съёмки. Тебе фигуру беречь надо.

— С такими нагрузками, как устраиваешь мне ты, у меня есть риск только похудеть, — с полным ртом отозвался блондин.

Проводник, внезапно почувствовав себя лишней мебелью, бесшумно удалился из купе.

***

Сдав вагон и направившись домой, проводник бросил взгляд на лежавшие на погрузчике стопки свежей прессы, подготовленные для следующего рейса. С обложки ему улыбался тот самый блондин, которого сосед, а проводник даже в мыслях не смог заставить себя употребить термин «любовник», лишил вечером ужина.

По краю обложки шли краткие анонсы статей. Среди верхних была — «Пётр Балабанов. Интервью с номинантом на звание Бизнесмена года». Но на анонсы проводник не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания.

***

— Как хорошо, что интервью у тебя брали до нашей поездки в Голландию, — откладывая на столик у кровати тот самый журнал, заметил Артур Игоревич Агарков.

— Ага, — сонно отозвался герой журнальной статьи. — Гаси свет и спи давай.

Рука Агаркова поползла под одеялом к Балабанову.

— Всё — завтра, — отозвался тот. — Дай выспаться. Ты мне всю ночь в поезде спать не давал. Ещё хорошо, что в соседнем купе пассажиров не было.

При этих словах Артур Игоревич довольно ухмыльнулся.

7 июня 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ещё в Советском Союзе поезд шутя называли «мечтой командированного». Дело в том, что отправление поезда за несколько минут до полуночи позволяло считать датой начала командировки сутки, до конца которых фактически оставались несколько минут, что, однако, позволяло получать командировочные за эти несколькоминутные сутки, в отличие того, если пассажир отправлялся уже после 0 часов.
> 
> ** Автор категорически не согласен с тем, что «Красная стрела» - самый писк. Скорее уж пафос. «Экспресс» и «Лев Толстой» - лучше. Каждый по-своему, конечно.
> 
> *** На самом деле, плацкартных вагонов в этом поезде нет.
> 
> **** Я ей-богу не в курсе, как называется эта штуковина у проводников. Что-то типа http://www.imittelstand.de/top/101/foo
> 
> ***** В Санкт-Петербурге при отправлении «Красной стрелы» звучит «Гимн великому городу».
> 
> ______________________
> 
> Как-то неожиданно написался бонус. Возможно, гудки настоящего паровоза за окном тому виной.
> 
> Действие происходит спустя несколько лет после событий основного фанфика.


End file.
